This disclosure relates to a gear system and, in particular, to journal pins in an epicyclic gear system.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically propel aircraft and include a fan section, a turbine section, a compressor section, and a combustor section. Turbomachines may employ an epicyclic gear system connecting the fan section and the turbine section. Journal pins hold planet (or star) gears between the sun gear and a ring gear. The journal pins connect the planet gears to a gear carrier.
A single oil supply opening can supply outer surfaces of journal pins with oil to be distributed between the journal pin and the planet gears for lubrication. However, the use of a single supply opening necessitates an increased supply of oil, as well as increased oil pressure within the journal pin, for proper oil distribution. A single supply opening is also subject to blockage, resulting in bearing failure.